Movie Night
by karmafalling
Summary: Sebastian and Chandler spend a night in, watching movies and eating pizza. Sebandler. Drabble.


**Hi guys! This here's just a little drabble someone requested. It took me far too long to write and I'm wholly unsatisfied with the flow of things, but I'm posting it nevertheless.**

**Yay for Sebandler.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, etc., etc.  
**

**Also you should review. :D  
**

* * *

"You coming or what, babe?" Sebastian called upstairs, plopping himself down on the couch and dialing the number for the pizza place.

"I'm right here," Chandler replied, rolling his eyes affectionately at his boyfriend before wandering into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" he called back through the open doorway.

"Ordering pizza right now," Sebastian yelled back, stretching out to cover the couch completely as Chandler walked back into the room. The blonde hummed in agreement and sat himself on his boyfriend's lap. Sebastian reached out an arm to pull him against his chest, kissing the side of his neck quickly as the person on the other end of the phone picked up.

"Hi, this is Joe's Pizza Palace! How may I help you?"

Sebastian rolls his eyes a bit at the peppy voice on the other end of the line but begins nonetheless, "Yeah, I'd like to place a takeout order? For, um, one pepperoni and sausage and one…um, one pineapple," he finished, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend a bit.

Sebastian told the woman on the phone the address, ending the conversation quickly before turning back to his boyfriend. "I still can't fathom why you like _pineapple_ on your pizza."

"It's _good_," Chandler responded, shooting the brunette a withering look. "At least I'm not eating poor innocent animals on my pizza like _someone_."

"Circle of life, darling," his boyfriend replied, unperturbed.

Chandler sighed, settling further into Sebastian's chest and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Sebastian slid his arms around Chandler's waist, kissing his forehead quickly before pulling away. "Mkay, babe, what movie?" he asked, reclining slightly.

Chandler grinned and sat up, pulling free of his boyfriend's arms to seat himself in front of the DVD cupboard that sat by the television. "Ummmm, how about…Sound of Music?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope."

Chandler sighed. "West Side Story?"

"No."

"Singin' In The Rain."

"Absolutely not."

Chandler groaned. "Fine, what do _you_ want to watch?"

Sebastian pulled himself up off the couch, settling himself down behind his boyfriend and scanning the movies in the cabinet.

"How 'bout Iron Man?"

"No way."

"Die Hard?"

"Nope."

"Maverick?"

"Sebastian."

"Fine. Casablanca?"

"Not a ch…wait, what?" Chandler asked incredulously.

"You like that movie, right?" Sebastian responded casually, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…" Chandler replied, confused.

"Well, I don't hate it, and at least it's not a musical, so that seems to be the winner here," the brunette said, smirking at his boyfriend.

Chandler smiled, turning and kissing his boyfriend before grabbing the movie out of the cupboard and popping it in the DVD player.

"You're sweet."

"I am _not._"

"You are. By the way, most people would take that as a compliment.

"Whatever, babe. I'm not sweet."

Chandler smiled, laughing when it only served to make Sebastian grumble more. "C'mon," he said, fondly rolling his eyes at the other boy. "Let's get drinks before the pizza gets here."

Sebastian took the proffered hand, standing up and following the blonde to the kitchen. "Mmmm, what do you want to drink?"

"Do you have Courvoisier?" Sebastian asked, grinning cheekily.

Chandler smacked his arm. "Water it is, then," he responded, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian stepped up behind Chandler, wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking his chin into the crook of his neck. "You're cute."

"Obviously," Chandler replied flippantly, turning in Sebastian's arms to face the other boy. "Mmmmm," he hummed, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck. Sebastian leaned in, kissing his boyfriend deeply. The doorbell sounded through the house, interrupting their moment and causing them to pull apart with a huff. "I'll get it," Sebastian murmured, leaving Chandler in the kitchen to go answer the door.

Sebastian opened the door pulling out his wallet. "Hey, how much?"

"$14. 56," the delivery guy responded.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks, man."

"Night."

"Same to you."

Sebastian slipped his wallet back into his pocket, carrying the pizzas with his left arm and closing the door with his right.

Chandler came out of the kitchen, carrying two cups, and set them on the coffee table before seating himself on the couch. Sebastian strode over to his boyfriend, dropping the pizzas on the table as well and plopping onto the couch. He pulled Chandler onto his lap, leaning against the armrest, and reached for the remote.

_'__With the coming of the Second World War__, __many eyes__ in imprisoned Europe turned hopefully, or desperately, toward the freedom of the Americas.__'_

* * *

**Alright, guys! Thanks so much for reading. :) You should probably review as well to make me happy.  
**

**Okay that will be all.  
**

**Thank youuu. :D  
**


End file.
